Nocna Furia
Nocna Furia (ang. Night Fury) — jeden z najbardziej tajemniczych i niebezpiecznych gatunków smoków. Dawniej zaliczany do klasy tajemniczej, obecnie przedstawiciel klasy uderzeniowej. Jedynym poznanym przedstawicielem gatunku, oraz zarazem ostatnim żyjącym, jest Szczerbatek. Wygląd Smok ten jest osiąga niewielkie rozmiary w porównaniu do licznych innych gatunków, tym niemniej należy do najpotężniejszych. Ma wydłużone, smukłe ciało o czarnej barwie (w określonym oświetleniu przybiera ono granatowy odcień). Ciemność nocy doskonale maskuje barwę ciała Nocnej Furii, dzięki czemu jest widoczna tylko wówczas, gdy przesłania gwiazdy w czasie lotu (i oczywiście w ciągu dnia). Gatunek ten wyróżniają duże skrzydła, prócz których posiada też liczne inne powierzchnie zapewniające efektywną aerodynamikę. Główna para skrzydeł służy do wzbijania się w powietrze oraz utrzymywania siły nośnej i prędkości w locie. Nieco mniejsze płaty, wyrastające u nasady ogona, stabilizują kierunek lotu, podobnie jak lotki wyrastające na końcu ogona, które dodatkowo odpowiadają za regulowanie kierunkiem lotu, prędkością i skutecznością manewrów. Smok z uszkodzonymi lotkami ogonowymi nie jest w stanie nawet wzbić się w powietrze. Nocna Furia ma potężną klatkę piersiową, silnie umięśnioną, dzięki czemu może z dużą siłą machać skrzydłami. Smok potrafi wzbić się do lotu pionowo. W chmurach porusza się z niezwykłą gracją i prędkością. Dzięki tej sile może się znaleźć w powietrzu w kilka sekund. Potrafi też pikować. Szyja smoka jest krótka, głowa dość duża i spłaszczona. Głowę wieńczą liczne wypustki. Największe z nich pełnią funkcję zwykłych uszu zapewniających doskonały słuch dzięki sporej powierzchni, zwiększonej przez pokrywające ich wewnętrzną część półokrągłe zgrubienia. Pomiędzy uszami oraz po bokach głowy, aż po jej spód, ciągnie się rząd dodatkowych wypustek - wszystkie one zapewniają dodatkową powierzchnię odbierającą bodźce, dzięki czemu Nocna Furia z ogromną precyzją posługuje się echolokacją. Drobne szpikulce wyrastające ze spodu pyska w jego tylnej części pozwalają określić wiek smoka (trzy pary szpikulców oznaczają dwadzieścia lat). Gatunek wyróżniają krótkie, zaokrąglone zęby, które mogą być chowane w dziąsłach. Smok chowa je, gdy zieje ogniem (aby nie stały na drodze płomienia), a także, by sprawić wrażenie mniej groźnego w konfrontacji z ofiarą. Zęby te są doskonale przystosowane do łowienia ryb. Duże, zielone oczy doskonale widzą zarówno w ciemności, jak i w świetle dnia. Nocna Furia, podobnie jak kot, zmienia kształt i wielkość swoich źrenic w zależności od oświetlenia, samopoczucia oraz humoru - dzięki nim, a także dzięki ruchowi uszu, można odczytać zamiary oraz nastrój smoka. Smok posiada dwie pary średniej długości grubych i bardzo silnych łap. Każda z nich uzbrojona jest w cztery szpony, które nie są jednak ostre, lecz potrafią się zaciskać. Dzięki łapom smok równie zgrabnie i szybko jak w powietrzu porusza się na ziemi. Siedlisko i dieta Siedlisko Zanim Szczerbatek został wytresowany i zamieszkał na Berk, służył Czerwonej Śmierci gniazdującej się w Smoczym Leżu i tam najprawdopodobniej spędzał swoje dotychczasowe życie, od czasu do czasu atakując Berk razem z innymi smokami. W serialu, w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną, Czkawka odnalazł w starych notatkach Borka Pechowca mapę do Wyspy Nocy, rzekomego siedliska dzikich Nocnych Furii. Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem postanowili to sprawdzić, jednak mapa okazała się pułapką zastawioną przez Albrechta. Według Stoicka Ważkiego, siedliskiem przede wszystkich Nocnych Furii był Ukryty Świat. Ostatni żyjący przedstawiciel gatunku, Szczerbatek, przeniósł się tam na resztę swojego życia. Ponieważ poza nim gatunek Nocnych Furii został unicestwiony przez Grimmela Gnębiciela, analogicznie nie istnieje jego dzika kolonia, a więc i naturalne siedlisko. Dieta thumb|[[Szczerbatek poluje na ryby ]]Nocna Furia jest drapieżnikiem, chociaż jej jadłospis bywa bardzo zróżnicowany. Jej głównym i ulubionym pożywieniem są różne gatunki ryb (których w swojej paszczy może zmieścić ich kilkanaście), z makrelą na czele. Nie cierpi jednak węgorzy, tak jak zresztą inne smoki, ponieważ szkodzą im zdrowiu. Nie pożera większych ssaków, takich jak owce. Z roślin Nocne Furie uwielbiają smoczymiętkę - sam zapach wystarczy, żeby upoiły się tym smoczym narkotykiem. Lubią również przekąsić plastry miodu, a także wszelkie produkty tworzone przez wikingów, na przykład pieczywo. Zachowanie i tresura Zachowanie W kulturze Wandali Nocna Furia od zawsze była smokiem tajemniczym, niezbadanym, nigdy przez nikogo nie widzianym. O jej obecności świadczył tylko charakterystyczny świst, wydawany przez smoka tuż przed uderzeniem, oraz szybki, zwinny, smoczy cień poruszający się po niebie. Dopiero po zestrzeleniu ostatniej ocalałej Nocnej Furii przez Czkawkę i jej wytresowaniu, gatunek ten został poznany bliżej. Jest to najbardziej zróżnicowany pod względem zachowań i okazywania emocji smok. Potrafi być zarówno agresywny i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, jak też potulny, kochający pieszczoty i zabawę. W rozmaitych sytuacjach zachowuje się zupełnie jak człowiek, okazując także inne emocje, takie jak radość, duma, smutek, skrucha, złośliwość, pobłażanie, irytacja, złośliwość i wiele innych. Kolejną cechą upodabniającą go do człowieka jest umiejętność uśmiechania i śmiania się, a także podejmowanie prób rozmawiania ludzkim językiem czy rysowania (naśladowania ludzkiej twórczości). O stanie jego emocji informują jego uszy oraz kocie oczy, zmieniające swój kształt i wielkość w zależności od nastroju. Dodatkowym atutem tego smoka jest pysk o bardzo wyraźnej gestykulacji - wszystko to sprawia, że patrząc na Nocną Furię z łatwością można odczytać pełną gamę emocji. JWS Czkawka&Szczerbatek2.png|strach -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987243-800-600.jpg|złość Tnf 5.JPG|zadowolenie -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987223-800-600.jpg|zainteresowanie Tnf 29.JPG|smutek Zly szczerbek.jpg|urażenie Szczerbatek (2).png|naśladowanie ludzkiej mowy Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo9 1280.png|hipnoza Nie pyskuj.png|duma Paczaj!.png|podekscytowanie Ryuca wzywanie alfie.png|wściekłość *'szczęście, zadowolenie': uszy są podniesione, źrenice maksymalnie rozszerzone; *'strach:' oczy szeroko otwarte, źrenice wąskie, uszy lekko podniesione; *'złość, agresja': uszy są opuszczone, źrenice zwężone, oczy przymknięte, zęby wyszczerzone; *'rzucanie wyzwania, walka': oczy są szeroko otwarte, źrenice wąskie, uszy spięte i podniesione lub opuszczone; *'smutek': uszy są opuszczone, źrenice rozszerzone. Nocna Furia w wielu swoich zachowaniach upodabnia się do innych zwierząt; dzięki swojej rozbudowanej mimice i gestykulacji może naśladować ich całą gamę. Najczęściej można w nich rozpoznać zachowania typowe dla kota (np. skradanie się), psa (domaganie się zabawy, warczenie), a podczas tańców godowych - rozmaitych ptaków, m.in. pingwina, cudowronka czy niektórych ptaków wodnych. Ponadto, Nocne Furie są stworzeniami łączącymi się w pary na całe życie. Zaciekle bronią bezpieczeństwa partnera i rodziny i przez większość czasu nie odstępują ich na krok. W ich obronie są gotowe poświęcić własne życie. Tresura thumb|Tresura Nocnej Furii Pierwszym krokiem w tresurze Nocnej Furii jest przyciągnięcie jej uwagi. Kolejnym, a jednocześnie najważniejszym krokiem jest zdobycie jej zaufania i okazanie, że nie chce się skrzywdzić smoka. Ze względu na jego wyjątkową inteligencję oraz wynikającą z niej ostrożność jest to długotrwały proces, bowiem smok musi zyskać pewność co do intencji tresera oraz do tego, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzi, a także dogłębnie poznać jego osobowość. Mimo starań Czkawki, jego częstych wizyt i mnóstwa spędzanego razem czasu, Szczerbatek pozwolił się dotknąć dopiero po dłuższym czasie i nawet po tym pierwszym nawiązaniu porozumienia, jeszcze długo zajęło mu całkowite zaufanie chłopcu i zbudowanie z nim trwałej więzi, przypieczętowanej dopiero obroną w chwilach niebezpieczeństwa oraz wspólną walką z wrogiem. Smok ten jest niezwykle inteligentny i pomysłowy, najlepiej nadaje się na wierzchowca. Wspaniale, zwinnie i szybko lata, a prócz tego posiada doskonałą koordynację z jeźdźcem. Wytresowana Nocna Furia jest wspaniałym towarzyszem i niezawodnym przyjacielem, który swoimi zachowaniami, inteligencją i wrażliwością przypomina człowieka. Dzieli się swoimi emocjami z jeźdźcem, często udzielając mentalnego wsparcia. Wspólne loty, rozmowy (niewerbalne ze strony smoka), zabawy, ratowanie się w trudnych sytuacjach i wspólne rozwiązywanie problemów to tylko część tego, co zapewnia zażyłość z jednym z najinteligentniejszych smoków. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|Plazmowy strzał Nocnej Furii Nocna Furia atakuje fioletowymi pociskami plazmy. Potrafi to robić z dużych odległości i nigdy nie chybia. Ogień Nocnej Furii to półpłynna masa podpalana acetylenowo/tlenowym ogniem - plazma. Nie każde jej splunięcia jest groźne - jedynie pocisk wystrzelony z dalekiej odległości od celu wybucha błękitnobiałymi płomieniami. Eksplozja jest bardzo silna, jeden pocisk może zniszczyć duże machiny bojowe, a nawet powalić na ziemię Czerwoną Śmierć czy odrąbać potężny kieł Oszołomostracha. Smok zwiększa efektywność ataków, atakując wroga z lotu nurkowego. Polega on na tym, że smok pikuje w dół do celu, by zwiększyć prędkość wystrzelonego pocisku. Przed strzałem słychać tylko świst powietrza. Kiedy smok strzeli, szybko wzbija się w powietrze i znika z pola widzenia, by zaatakować następny cel. W filmach oraz serialu poznajemy rozmaite typy płomienia wypluwanego przez Nocną Furię. Może to być potężny, eksplodujący strzał, którego limit splunięć teoretycznie wynosi 6 (chociaż w bardzo wielu sytuacjach Szczerbatek strzelał znacznie więcej razy, np. w odcinku ''Wielki lód liczba oddanych przez smoka strzałów wyniosła 14 splunięć) albo strumień zwykłego ognia służącego na przykład do podpalenia lub rozgrzania jakiegoś przedmiotu. Tego typu ognia używa najczęściej po to, żeby ogrzać swoje legowisko, zanim się na nim położy. Latanie Nocna Furia jest jednym z najszybszych gatunków. Według przekazów wikingów potrafi osiągnąć, a nawet przekroczyć prędkość dźwięku; w locie nurkowym rzekomo osiąga nawet 1225 km\h''Jak wytresować smoka. Przewodnik filmowy. Z kolei według serialu może przekroczyć barierę dźwięku (nawet w locie poziomym), jako że za lecącym Szczerbatkiem pojawia się fala uderzeniowa, charakterystyczna dla poruszających się tak szybko obiektów. W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 okazuje się, że kolce wieńczące grzbiet Nocnej Furii mogą się rozdwoić i dowolnie otwierać oraz zamykać, co czyni tego smoka bardziej aerodynamicznym i pomaga mu wykonywać ostrzejsze zwroty. Kamuflaż Połączenie ciemnej skóry Nocnej Furii oraz fakt, iż w dziczy prowadzi ona nocny tryb życia, sprawiają, że smok jest praktycznie niewidoczny w nocy i niemal nieuchwytny. Naśladowanie zachowań ludzi i zwierząt Ze względu na swoją wysoką inteligencję, zwinne ciało oraz rozbudowaną gestykulację i mimikę, smok znany jest z tego, że lubi naśladować zachowania nie tylko ludzi, ale także przeróżnych zwierząt, i całkiem zjawiskowo mu to wychodzi. Potrafi stawać i siadać na tylnych łapach, rysować po piasku, odpowiednio reagować na ludzką mowę, a nawet ją naśladować. Czasem gestykuluje, gdy chce przekazać człowiekowi jakiś komunikat. Z kolei sposobem polowania czy podczas godów, może przypominać kota, psa lub ptaka. Echolokacja thumb|Echolokacja Nocna Furia jest jedynym znanym gatunkiem posiadającym zdolność echolokacji. Polega ona na wysłaniu głośnego impulsu dźwiękowego przez smoka, który natrafiwszy na przeszkodę, odbija się i powraca do jego wrażliwych uszu w postaci zniekształconej fali dźwiękowej. Dzięki temu Nocna Furia może latać w całkowitej ciemności, np. w jaskini, i zawsze odnajdzie drogę, nie wpadając na przeszkody. Echolokacja ta działa tak samo jak u nietoperzy, które, wysyłając bardzo wysoki dźwięk, którego ludzie nie słyszą, potrafią znaleźć roje owadów. Nie służy ona rozświetleniu otoczenia, lecz lokalizowaniu przeszkód (chociaż w serialu objawia się w postaci fioletowej świecącej obręczy rozchodzącej się w powietrzu). W połączeniu z faktem, iż Nocna Furia doskonale widzi w ciemności, echolokacja czyni ją doskonałym nocnym łowcą. Umiejętności bojowe Nocna Furia określana jest mianem doskonałego wojownika. Podczas ataku używa swojego potężnego strzału plazmą. Ponadto jest bardzo silna i zwinna, co czyni ją niezwykle zaciekłym i niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Szybko porusza się zarówno na lądzie, jak i w powietrzu, ma doskonałą manewrowość, dzięki czemu potrafi bez problemu zdezorientować przeciwnika oraz mu uciec. Mimo, że wiele gatunków rozmiarami przerasta Nocną Furię, dzięki swojej niebywałej sile potrafi bez trudu pokonać Koszmara Ponocnika czy Szeptozgona, a z pomocą innych smoków nawet Oszołomostracha. Furia thumb|[[Szczerbatek w furii]]Kiedy smok wpadnie we wściekłość lub odczuwa silne emocje, jego ciało zaczyna świecić na niebiesko. Dodatkowo pluje błękitną plazmą, znacznie potężniejszą niż jego zwykłe splunięcia, która potrafi odrąbać potężny kieł Oszołomostrachowi. Nieoficjalnie zdolność ta nazywana jest furią i możliwe, że jest ona ściśle związana z nazwą gatunku - Nocna Furia. Przyciąganie błyskawic thumbW Jak wytresować smoka 3 Szczerbatek ujawnia zdolność podobną do tych cechujących Wandersmoki - z użyciem furii jest on w stanie przyciągnąć pioruny podczas wyładowań elektrycznych. Absorpcja energii elektrycznej pozwala mu rozgrzać łuski na jego ciele, które dzięki temu stają się lustrzane i odbijają otaczający go krajobraz, przez co smok, niczym Biała Furia, może na krótką chwilę zupełnie zniknąć. Prócz tego, Nocna Furia jest w stanie przyciągnąć, a następnie samodzielnie wyzwolić ze swojego ciała potężne wyładowanie elektryczne, które jest w stanie odrzucić i ogłuszyć nawet kilka atakujących jednocześnie potężniejszych smoków. Bioluminescencja thumb|Bioluminescencja u Nocnej FuriiChociaż umiejętność ta nie została pokazana w filmie, a jedynie w licznych oficjalnych materiałach promocyjnych, Nocna Furia posiada zdolność świecenia w ciemności, czyli bioluminescencji. Całe jej ciało rozświetlają niebieskawe wzory, z których najjaśniejsze znajdują się na najbardziej szpiczastych częściach ciała, a więc kolcach oraz końcówkach skrzydeł. Inne umiejętności W serialu, w odcinku Efekt węgorza, zostało ujawnione, iż po zjedzeniu zmorokrwistego węgorza smok wprawdzie choruje, lecz jednocześnie zyskuje nowe, potężne zdolności. Jego źrenice rozszerzają się niemal po same granice oczu, czyniąc zmysł wzroku znacznie wrażliwszym. To samo dzieje się ze zmysłem słuchu - smok jest w stanie słyszeć znacznie głośniej i więcej dźwięków. Natomiast plazma Nocnej Furii, zwykle niebieska, potężna i według Pyskacza Gbura ograniczona sześcioma splunięciami, staje się czerwona, powodująca eksplozję o zasięgu kilkudziesięciu metrów, a smok zyskuje nieograniczoną liczbę splunięć. Etapy rozwoju !!.png|Jajo Nocnej Furii (według materiału promocyjnego) Nocna furia pisklę.jpg|Pisklę (według gry Titan Uprising) Nocna furia.png|Dorosły osobnik Ryuca_wzywanie_alfie.png|Tytan Jajo Ponieważ nie znane jest ani naturalne środowisko Nocnej Furii, ani inni przedstawiciele tego gatunku poza Szczerbatkiem, nie wiadomo również, jak wygląda jej jajo. Istnieje jednak kilka ilustracji, pokazujących rzeczywisty lub domniemany wygląd jaja. Ma ono prawdopodobnie kształt jaja kurzego, jest owalne i zwężone na górze, ale przy tym znacznie większe. Ma czarną, gładką skorupę z ciemniejszymi lub jaśniejszymi plamkami. Pisklę thumb|Jaja i pisklę według [[Pleśniaka w notatkach Borka Wielkiego]] Młoda Nocna Furia w uniwersum pojawia się tylko w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising. W porównaniu do swojej dorosłej postaci smok ma o wiele mniej kolców i wypustek, a te porastające ciało nie są jeszcze w pełni wykształcone i ostre. Charakterystyczna jest stosunkowo duża głowa oraz bardzo duże zielone oczy. Koncepcja pisklęcia Nocnej Furii pojawiają się także w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1) na szkicach Pleśniaka, które są jedynie wymysłem mężczyzny. Według nich pisklę ma kształt ciała zbliżony do płaskiego Gromogrzmota, a więc jest zupełnie płaskie i pozbawione szyi; nogi zaś są dość długie. Małe trójkątne skrzydełka wyrastają z grzbietu. Tytan Nieznana jest tytaniczna forma Nocnej Furii, jednak gra DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk sugeruje, że przejawia się ona poprzez stan furii, gdyż dopiero na poziomie tytanicznym można zmienić w ten sposób wygląd smoka. Jedyna fizyczna zmiana zachodząca w smoku to niebieska poświata wydostająca się z wnętrza paszczy oraz rozświetlająca szczyt głowy i kolce na grzbiecie. Ze względu na brak znaczących zmian w wielkości czy wyglądzie smoka, a także czasowość zmiany wymienionej, nie jest raczej możliwe, aby była to faktycznie tytaniczna forma Nocnej Furii. Słabości *Smok pozbawiony jednej lotki na ogonie nie może latać - nie jest w stanie nawet samodzielnie wystartować. *Wiążące się w pary na całe życie smoki zawsze będą trwać u boku swojego partnera i go bronić, co można wykorzystać podczas polowania. Pojawienie się Przeszłość Do unicestwienia gatunku Nocnych Furii doprowadził Grimmel Gnębiciel, który sam chlubi się tym, iż zgładził każdą istniejącą Nocną Furię, poza Szczerbatkiem. Ponieważ jedyną ocalałą Nocną Furią jest właśnie Szczerbatek, będący jednocześnie głównym bohaterem całego uniwersum, zobaczyć go można w każdym z filmów oraz w każdym z odcinków serialu. ''Jak wytresować smoka Smok debiutuje w pierwszym filmie podczas ataku smoków na Berk. Nie porywa żadnych zwierząt, lecz swoim ogniem niszczy drewniane konstrukcje i machiny do zabijania smoków. Czkawka, który nie chce siedzieć bezczynnie i chce upolować pierwszego smoka w swoim życiu, wymyka się niepostrzeżony na klif i strzela z wyrzutni w stronę dużego, czarnego cienia krążącego nad morzem. Trafiony smok upada w oddali, w okolice Kruczego Urwiska. Czkawka postanawia odnaleźć i dobić smoka. Kiedy jednak udaje mu się znaleźć zdobycz, chłopak nie ma serca zabić smoka i po długim wahaniu uwalnia go. Smok ucieka, jednak okazuje się, że stracił jedną lotkę z ogona i nie może odlecieć. Zostaje uwięziony w niewielkiej zatoczce. W następnych dniach Czkawka kilkakrotnie odwiedza smoka i przez długi czas zdobywa jego zaufanie. W końcu nawiązuje z Nocną Furią więź i zaczyna latać na smoku. Umożliwia mu to proteza ogona, którą własnoręcznie wykonuje dla zwierzęcia. Nazywa swojego smoka Szczerbatkiem, z powodu jego wysuwanych zębów. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi, Czkawka poznaje także zachowanie smoków, ich ulubione przekąski i rarytasy. Zdobytą wiedzą posługuje się na smoczym szkoleniu, aby poskromić agresywne smoki, czym budzi podejrzenia innych wikingów. Jego tajemnica w końcu zostaje odkryta przez Astrid, razem z którą na grzbiecie Szczerbatka Czkawka odkrywa Smocze Leże, górę, w której żyje Czerwona Śmierć. Po powrocie na Berk, podczas walki Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem Nocna Furia ratuje przyjaciela przed atakiem rozwścieczonego smoka i tym samym ich tajemnicę poznaje reszta wioski. Czkawka kłóci się ze swoim ojcem, zaś smok zostaje pojmany. Za jego pomocą armia wikingów odnajduje Smocze Leże z zamiarem wypędzenia żyjących tam smoków. Okazuje się jednak, że w ogromnej górze żyje gigantyczny smok, którego nie sposób pokonać. Dopiero interwencja Czkawki i Szczerbatka pozwala pokonać Czerwoną Śmierć. Jeźdźcy smoków Nocna Furia żyje z wikingami w Berk. Razem z innymi smokami początkowo nie jest akceptowana przez wszystkich mieszkańców wioski, a jeden z nich - Pleśniak - niemal do samego końca próbuje się jej pozbyć. Prócz tego towarzyszy jeźdźcom w czasie ich treningów w Smoczej Akademii i razem z nimi uczestniczy w wielu przygodach, które odbywają w większości na wyspie, a także pomaga obronić Berk przed atakami Łupieżców i Berserków. Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Szczerbatek towarzyszy Czkawce i przyjaciołom podczas odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków, w eksploracji nowych lądów i walki z licznymi nieprzyjaciółmi, z których wielu ma ambicję, by dorwać ostatnią istniejącą Nocną Furię - są to głownie Łowcy Smoków pod wodzą Dagura Szalonego i Viggo Czarcioustego. Jak wytresować smoka 2 W drugiej części trylogii smok towarzyszy swojemu jeźdźcowi i przyjacielowi w podniebnych lotach i dalekich wycieczkach poza Berk. W czasie jednej z nich znajdują zniszczony fort łowców, od których dowiadują się mimochodem o zbierającej się "smoczej armii" i mężczyźnie imieniem Drago Krwawdoń. Gdy poinformowany o tym Stoick Ważki zabrania ludziom i smokom opuszczać wyspę, Szczerbatek bez wahania pomaga Czkawce uciec z zamykającego się hangaru. Posłusznie ląduje na statku dowódcy łowców, Ereta, a gdy członkowie załogi przez przypadek powodują wybuch gazu, Nocna Furia bawi się fruwającymi w powietrzu iskierkami. Jest gotowa bronić Czkawki, gdy coś porywa go ze statku, jednak szybko rozpoznaje jeźdźców i ich smoki. Razem ze swoim jeźdźcem wyrusza wkrótce w dalszą drogę. W czasie podróży przyjaciele napotykają wielkiego, czteroskrzydłego smoka z tajemniczym jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Szczerbatka nie przeraża rozmiar przeciwnika i mierzy się z nim spojrzeniem, jednak w międzyczasie inny smok porywa Czkawkę i Nocna Furia, niezdolna do lotu, spada wprost do wody. Żałośnie rycząc za porwanym przyjacielem, nie zauważa nadpływających w jej stronę Raziprądów, które zabierają ją ze sobą pod wodę. Smoki przynoszą Szczerbatka do wnętrza Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie Czkawka wkrótce poznaje tożsamość tajemniczego jeźdźca - jest nim jego matka, Valka. Kobieta jest zachwycona Nocną Furią, a smok również wydaje się ją bardzo lubić. Cieszy się, gdy Valka poświęca mu uwagę i się z nim bawi. Wkrótce poznaje także alfę gniazda, oraz gromadę piskląt Szponiaków, które nie dają mu spokoju. Po przybyciu armii Drago Krwawdonia Szczerbatek walczy u boku Czkawki, pomagając uwalniać złapane smoki. Drago hipnotyzuje jednak Furię z pomocą swojego Oszołomostracha i nakazuje Szczerbatkowi zwrócić się przeciwko Czkawce. Nocna Furia strzela w niego, ale Stoick w ostatniej chwili odpycha syna i sam ginie. Załamany tym Czkawka przepędza smoka, którego dosiada Drago. Po pogrzebie ojca młody Haddock podejmuje próbę odbicia Nocnej Furii z rąk złodzieja. Szczerbatek nadal jest kontrolowany przez Oszołomostracha Drago, ale silna przyjaźń między człowiekiem a smokiem przezwycięża kontrolę. Szczerbatek zwołuje do siebie wszystkie zahipnotyzowane dotąd gady, rzuca wyzwanie alfie i pokonuje go, stając się nowym królem smoków. Jak wytresować smoka 3 Rok po bitwie z Drago Krwawdoniem Berk jest jednym wielkim smoczym rajem, w którym Szczerbatek sprawuje władzę nad smokami. Jeźdźcy ratują je z klatek łowców i sprowadzają na swoją wyspę. Szczerbatek podczas jednej z akcji ratunkowych wyczuwa coś intrygującego, jednak nie ma czasu tego zbadać. Na Berk Nocna Furia demonstruje Czkawce swoje samodzielne szybowanie i bawi się z nim w aportowanie jego protezy, która wydaje się być dla smoka świetną zabawką. Wkrótce jednak porzuca rozrywkę na rzecz tropienia znajomego zapachu ze statku łowców. Okazuje się, że w lesie znajduje się przedstawicielka blisko spokrewnionego z Nocną Furią gatunku. Szczerbatek zainteresowany potencjalną partnerką razem z Czkawką wybiera się na poszukiwania, jednak przy okazji omal nie wpada w zastawione przez kogoś sidła. Eret rozpoznaje w tym dzieło niejakiego Grimmela Gnębiciela i ujawnia, że człowiek ten z pewnością będzie chciał zapolować na ostatnią Nocną Furię. Niedługo później Berk doświadcza tego ataku i choć Szczerbatek nie zostaje schwytany, Grimmel niszczy całą wioskę, a mieszkańcy są zmuszeni poszukać nowego domu. Szczerbatek prowadzi wszystkie smoki, niosące wikingów i ich dobytek. W czasie podróży ponownie spotyka Białą Furię. Po znalezieniu miejsca do odpoczynku wikingowie rozbijają obóz, a nocą Szczerbatek, zwabiony przez smoczycę, idzie razem z nią nad pobliską zatoczkę i rozpoczyna zaloty. Biała Furia nie jest przekonana co do jego pokazów, ale rysunek wykonany przez smoka na piasku zdobywa jej serce. Zachęca Nocną Furię do lotu, jednak Szczerbatek nie umie sam się wzbić. Obserwujący całą sytuację Czkawka wykonuje dla smoka automatyczną protezę, dzięki czemu Szczerbatek rusza na poszukiwanie partnerki. Furie odbywają wspólny lot, w czasie którego Szczerbatek uczy się przyciągać błyskawice i znikać, a później w romantycznej atmosferze Biała Furia prowadzi go do jej miejsca zamieszkania - Ukrytego Świata. Szczerbatek zostaje tam władcą smoków. Jakiś czas później w Ukrytym Świecie zjawia się też Czkawka i Szczerbatek jest zmuszony uciekać stamtąd ze swoim jeźdźcem, by ochronić go przed agresją innych smoków. Tęskni za Białą Furią, ale po powrocie na Nowe Berk okazuje się, że smoczyca wróciła z nimi. Szczęście nie trwa jednak długo, gdyż wkrótce zjawia się Grimmel i porywa obie Furie. Czkawka z pomocą swojego kostiumu dołącza do przyjaciela, pomaga mu się wyswobodzić i uratować jego partnerkę. Po tym wszystkim żegna się z Nocną Furią, rozumiejąc, że dla ich własnego bezpieczeństwa smoki muszą schować się w Ukrytym Świecie. Szczerbatek przytula swojego jeźdźca i odchodzi ze swoim stadem. Późniejsze lata Nocna Furia spotyka się ze swoim jeźdźcem około dekadę później, gdy ten wraz z rodziną zjawia się u wejścia do Ukrytego Świata. Początkowo go nie poznaje, ale gdy orientuje się, że to Czkawka, wita się z nim serdecznie, a później zabiera na szaleńczy lot. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Szczerbatek (ostatni żyjący przedstawiciel gatunku) W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies W grze, Nocna Furia (a konkretnie Szczerbatek) jest pierwszym smokiem, na którym gracz może jednorazowo polecieć. Następnie jest piątym w kolejności smokiem do wytresowania. DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk 150px|rightUnikatowy osobnik z gatunku Nocna Furia, Szczerbatek, jest obecny od początku gry. Jest obowiązkowo dostępny dla każdego gracza. To podstawowy smok do poszukiwań. Jego rola polega na przynoszeniu jaj smoków, surowców, obiektów do kolekcji lub run. Szczerbatek może szukać tylko jaj gatunków - wyjątkiem są specjalne okazje, gdy w czasie poszukiwań może znaleźć jajo jakiegoś unikalnego przedstawiciela. Szczerbatek mieszka na Berk, tuż obok domu Czkawki, na dużym, kamienno-drewnianym wybiegu. Niemożliwe jest znalezienie jaja dzikiej Nocnej Furii. School of Dragons Nocna Furia pojawia się w grze wielokrotnie. Gracz zostaje wprowadzony do gry, walcząc z łowcami na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. Smok za każdym razem jest też u boku Czkawki w czasie rozmaitych zadań. Odwiedzając minigrę Flight Club można spróbować sił w pokonaniu swoistego toru wyścigowego na grzbiecie Nocnej Furii po zapłaceniu 250 gemów. W grze pojawiają się również wycinki z filmu, z informacjami odnośnie tego smoka. Po obejrzeniu takiego krótkiego filmiku zadaniem gracza jest poprawnie odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie. Wykupując tzw. złote członkostwo (na tydzień albo 3,6 lub 12 miesięcy), gracz może stać się właścicielem Nocnej Furii (Szczerbatka). ''DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Przedstawiciel gatunku Nocna Furia, Szczerbatek, pojawia się w grze podczas specjalnych okazji jako jeden ze smoków, które można wytresować. Aby tego dokonać, należy zdobyć odpowiednią liczbę punktów zaufania (ang. ''Trust Points), które otrzymuje się za wygrywanie towarzyszących wydarzeniu rozgrywek. Ciekawostki *Ostatnim przedstawicielem tego gatunku jest Szczerbatek, który został alfą wszystkich smoków. *Pomimo, że dokładnie został poznany tylko jeden osobnik tego gatunku i niewiele wiadomo o zwyczajach tych zwierząt, w Smoczym Podręczniku Nocna Furia nie jest już zaliczana do tajemniczej klasy. *Nocne Furie są trochę podobne do nietoperzy - posiadają umiejętność echolokacji oraz niekiedy śpią do góry nogami, zawijając się w skrzydła. *Dźwięk, wytwarzany przez Nocną Furię, jest połączeniem odgłosów wydawanych przez zwierzęta takie jak słonie, koty, tygrysy, foki oraz konie. **Skóra smoka zaś stanowi "mieszankę" pokrycia ciała nietoperza i jaszczurki. **Sposobem poruszania się, kolorem i wyglądem oczu ma on przypominać panterę. *Kiedy smok zieje strumieniem ognia, jest on białoniebieski. Pojedynczy pocisk ma zazwyczaj barwę fioletową, jednak już eksplozje ponownie bywają mieszanką fioletu, błękitu i bieli. *Ślina Nocnej Furii nie spiera się z ubrań. Ponadto jest lepka, co wykorzystał Czkawka przy doklejaniu nowych części mapy, a także ma właściwości lecznicze i wykorzystywana jest między innymi w antidotach. *Nocna Furia jest bardzo przekonującym smokiem o silnej woli, a także głębokiej więzi, która łączy go z jeźdźcem. Zdolność ta pozwoliła jej oprzeć się sile perswazji Oszołomostracha Drago, a nawet samej stać się nowym alfą i skłonić wszystkie smoki do współpracy. * Wiek Nocnej Furii sprawdza się po wypustkach na spodzie szczęki - trzy wypustki to wiek około 20 lat. Gdy jednak Szczerbatek miał 15 lat, nie miał jeszcze żadnych wypustek w tym miejscu. * Według pierwotnych projektów gatunku, Nocna Furia nie potrafiła siadać. * Według dodatku do filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2, jego waga odpowiada wadze 14 owiec. * thumb|Fala uderzeniowa za SzczerbatkiemSmok ten pikując, potrafi latać szybciej od dźwięku. Według czołówki serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, Szczerbatek potrafi przekroczyć tzw. barierę dźwięku nawet w locie poziomym, z Czkawką na grzbiecie. Szybszy od dźwięku lot objawia się widzialną falą uderzeniową w kształcie stożka, ciągnącą się za smokiem. *Słowa Grimmela Gnębiciela dotyczące Nocnych Furii, które padają w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3, wydają się mocno nie pokrywać z wykreowaną przez uniwersum rzeczywistością. **Po ucieczce berkian Grimmel przewiduje, że ci nie polecą na północ, gdyż Nocne Furie źle znoszą zimno. Nie jest to zgodne z prawdą - w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 Szczerbatek przebywa zarówno w lodowatym oceanie, jak i w ogóle na mroźnej północy, i nie wykazuje żadnych oznak złego samopoczucia, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie - świetnie bawi się w śniegu. **Grimmel twierdzi również, że uciekinierzy z Berk będą musieli się często zatrzymywać ze względu na prowadzącą ich Nocną Furię. Jest to dziwne, ponieważ Furie są jednymi z najlepiej przystosowanych do lotu smoków, a u wielu innych gatunków (np. u Gronkli, Koszmarów Ponocników, Zębirogów Zamkogłowych czy Śmietników Zębaczy) zmęczenie ujawnia się znacznie szybciej. Ponadto większość smoków poza Nocną Furią po ucieczce jest obciążona dobytkiem berkian - jest zatem nielogicznym wnioskować częstotliwość postojów po wytrzymałości Nocnej Furii zamiast po zakładanej wytrzymałości najsłabszych, najmniejszych czy najbardziej obciążonych osobników w stadzie. * Według opisu na polskiej stronie filmu Nocne Furie niezdarnie poruszają się po ziemi - jest to jednak opis starszej wersji projektu smoka, który według pierwotnych konceptów miał na ziemi poruszać się niezgrabnie i jakby "bokiem". Jedyną sceną, w której można zobaczyć pozostałości tego pomysłu, jest moment podchodzenia Szczerbatka po oferowaną mu rybę w Jak wytresować smoka. * Gatunkiem pokrewnym Nocnej Furii jest Biała Furia. Inne opisy Przypisy Zobacz też en::Night Fury ru:Ночная фурия es::Furia Nocturna it:Furia Buia de:Nachtschatten Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Nocne Furie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies